


"You guys make me sound like a psychopath!"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>outoftheclosetshipper asked: "You guys make me sound like a psychopath!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You guys make me sound like a psychopath!"

**Author's Note:**

> outoftheclosetshipper asked: "You guys make me sound like a psychopath!"

"You guys make me sound like a psychopath!" Felicity pouted, dropping into her seat. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked up at the three men.

"No, we’re not. We just simply-"

"Because you kind of are," Roy scoffed, cutting off Oliver. The other two men narrowed their eyes at him, and Oliver gave him a swift smack in the arm. "Ow, okay. Sorry, geez."

"Felicity, you do realize what you just asked of us, right?" Diggle asked.

"What? Is there something so wrong in asking the three of you to find my less-than-humble ex-best friend and get my bracelet back?" She asked.

"No, but you just asked me to go as the Arrow to talk to her," Oliver said.

"Yeah, and me as the Red Arrow," Roy added.

"And for me to hold her down in case she refuses to return the bracelet," Diggle sighed. He looked inside his bag and rolled his eyes. "You packed the tranq arrows?"

"… Maybe," She shrugged. "I didn’t know if you’d need them!"

"Felicity! It’s one bracelet from your sophomore year of high school! If it means that much to you, I’ll get you a new one!" Oliver groaned.

"No! It’s not the same! She stole that one from me! My boyfriend at the time gave it to me and my so-called best friend hooked up with him one day after he broke up with me! She stole that bracelet during a sleepover and I want it back!"

"Oh my God, when did we turn into Twilight?" Roy muttered.

"What is that?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Oh, you’re so better off not knowing," Felicity waved her hand. "So, when are you guys leaving?"


End file.
